


Best in Show

by orphan_account



Category: Nintendogs
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie and Ted like pet play in more than one sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best in Show

**Author's Note:**

> And it was on this day that I learned the meaning of the phrase “just because you can doesn’t mean you should”. First one to guess how many of these quotes are ripped almost directly from the game gets their own personalized Nintendogs smutfic.
> 
> Prompt used: Imagine the shortest person in your OTP being the dominant one in sex (bonus points for a big height difference).
> 
> Congrats. You got your fucking bonus points. Was it worth it?

Archie roughly grabbed his partner’s head, almost threatening to let his grip travel down to their throat. Ted made some sort of resistance but quickly returned to his place at the base of Archie’s cock, sputtering a bit as he went. It was quite the scene, one that could have easily ruined their careers if the seedy underbelly of dog competitions could get a picture of it. There was a fantastic height difference between the two, as anyone who was fortunate to get a front-row ticket to their commentary could tell you (or unfortunate, if you happened to be sitting behind the towering Ted). 

But when Archie took his rightful place after a long day’s work and Ted was shuffled underneath his legs, height difference was null. This night was no exception.

He bucked his hips into his partner’s soft cheeks, careful to not quiver or moan under the thick heat of his mouth. A master could not show such subservience. In his right hand sat a leash connected to a black collar that popped out against Ted’s pale skin. And in its center sat a fake gem that caught the moonlight and sent tiny sparks flying throughout their bedroom. When he wore it, they agreed, Ted was completely and totally Archie’s to use. It was something that they had read about in a magazine.

Archie hauled back. “Sit,” he commanded.

Ted obliged, pulling away from the cock and settling gently on the balls of his feet. He looked up placidly at his master. 

“Good boy, Teddie.” Archie ran his finger across Ted’s jawline, which made him shiver uncontrollably. He wasn’t permitted a response, unless in case of emergency. Pets weren’t given such pleasures…but they  
were given many others in return for their silence. 

“Always a pleasure working with you, Teddie. You’ll get your treat soon.”

In response, Ted ran his long tongue against the length of his master’s foreskin. Peeling it gently back once again revealed an expectant head. He took it into his mouth with caution, to which Archie gripped the leash even more tightly in his sweaty fist. He hadn’t wanted Ted to stop to begin with, but seeing his tender gaze staring back at him slayed all sense of impatience. And besides, with Ted’s skills, it wasn’t too difficult to begin where they had left.

The thorough licking became more rapid with every second. Steam filled Archie’s nostrils. His fingernails dug into the leash – there was no going down without a fight. “Y-your nose looks quite moist, Teddie. I’d say you’re thoroughly healthy.” Damn it! He couldn’t give up the façade now. What kind of trainer would he be?

Lewd noises continued fill Archie’s head as his “pet” continued on its tirade. Hot blood flooded his cheeks and thighs, unsure of where to divert. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold back. He _couldn’t_ hold back much longer.

“Teddie…it’s going to rain cats and dogs.”

Pulling the leash as far back as he could, he came into his partner’s mouth in a long ribbon. The pressure made it more difficult for Ted to breathe, but he didn’t mind, preoccupied with cleaning his master’s mess. When the moment had passed, he tugged gently at his collar to loosen it and stared at Archie, who had collapsed onto their bed (the leash instinctively still in his hand).

“How did I do, Archie?” he asked, innocently curious.

“We have a new champion, Ted.”

**Author's Note:**

> no homo lol


End file.
